


Truth Or Dare

by Melody55



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Secrets, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Sex, etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody55/pseuds/Melody55
Summary: The Fairytail gang plays Truth or Dare at Levy's place one night, but the game doesn't stop when everyone goes home.
Relationships: Bickslow/Lisanna Strauss, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Freed Justine/Hibiki Lates, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127
Collections: Cute Romance Fanfics





	1. The Beginning

It had all started with a game night that Lucy had put together. After so many tough missions, she decided that we all earned a break. The only problem with her planned night was that her own apartment didn’t have enough for the 11 people that were invited, none the less the extra 4 that decided to tag along. Apparently, since Lisana was invited, Bickslow decided to tag along because of his huge crush on her, and Elfman came to protect his sister, which resulted in Evergreen attending since she wanted to be near Elfman, and Cana just came because there were drinks. 

On top of all of that, Droy and Jet seemed to never leave my side, even as I was quickly trying to clean my house. They finally left when I told them to get more drinks and food, lord knew that we would need 5 barrels of wine just for Cana. Unfortunately, my peace didn’t last long since Lucy and Natsu were soon at my door. Then, Gray and Juvia came with Cana. Droy and Jet had come back with two more barrels of wine, plus more beer and other drinks, and food. Before they could even bother asking, I directed them to the kitchen so I could welcome Erza, Jellal, Lisana, Evergreen, Bickslow, Elfman, and Gajeel. Soon, my house was packed and I couldn't help but glare at Lucy as she brought up games. Much to my dread, Lucy had picked Truth or Dare and immediately put me in the spotlight.

“Luce, don’t you dare,” I warned her as she tried to pick my truth. If I knew her, she would have used my huge crush on the Iron Dragon Slayer to her advantage. 

“Who me?” she attempted to act innocent, but her grin showed a devious side. “I only want to know who your first kiss was,” she batted her eyes as she smiled.

I had to physically restrain myself from growling. She knew very well, and I knew what she was doing. However, I was let off lucky this time, so I just decided to sigh and shake my head. “Gray,” I finally said. 

“What?!” Natsu burst with laughter. When my eyes went over to glare at the Fire Dragon, I couldn't help but notice the stern expression on Gajeel’s face. Was he gripping his mug too tightly?

“Oh yeah,” Bickslow teased. “When she first came to Fairy Tail, she had a huge crush on him.” The Soul Mage couldn’t stop laughing, so Lisana stepped in.

“Oh I forgot about that,” she sweetly smiled with a bit of a laugh, “Didn't you literally run up to him and kiss him?” she giggled, leaning on Bickslow.

“Yes,” I groaned, “Then I got too embarrassed and ran off.”

“Wait, that’s why you kissed me?” Gray spoke up, his brows raised. “Never knew you had a crush on me.”

“Yeah, well, back then you wouldn’t have known a crush if it hit you in the face,” I replied with a slight grin. “Anyway,” I sighed, “I got over it when you ruined one of my favorite books during a fight with Natsu.” I had to admit that seeing Juvia cling onto Gray after that was kinda funny, but I was still worried more about the Iron Dragon’s thoughts, not that I expected him to care or be jealous or anything? No, I definitely wasn’t expecting him to think of me as anything more than a teammate that he had to protect all the time and a weakling. 

“Ha, she got you there ice brain,” Natsu laughed. 

After that, the game had officially begun with truths, dares and banters, memories and kisses. Bickslow was dared to streak down the street, Elfman covering Lisanna's eyes as she rolled them and crossed her arms. But Elfman’s attempts were all for not when Bickslow turned and dared the youngest transformation mage to kiss him. I had to laugh as Elfman pouted in Evergreen’s arms, and Lisanna herself giggled before wrapping her arms around the Soul mage’s neck, bringing their lips together. For an instant, I wondered what it would be like to kiss someone again. After all, Gray had been my first and only kiss. I wanted to feel those butterflies as my lips touched the Dark-haired dragon slayers. I wanted to melt into his arms and bury my fingers in his black locks. 

My head shook, not even noticeable to anyone else as I bit my lips and took a drink. After a few more rounds, Evergreen and Elfman had called it a night, taking Cana home, and Jellal and Erza had followed soon after, no doubt wanting some alone time after Jellal’s confession that he did not have a fiance, but only told Erza that so that she would be safe. I fist-bumped Lucy when Erza ended up slapping him, then pulling him up for a kiss, stating that she didn’t need to be protected and only wanted to be with him. After Jet had dared Natsu to purposely lose to him during a fight, Natsu had retaliated with a dare for Droy to kiss Jet. I had to laugh, knowing fully well how Droy had actually harbored feelings for the speed mage, only pretending to fawn over me. The speed mage had blushed and stuttered, freezing as Droy had slowly leaned forward to kiss the orange-haired man. Juvia and Lucy had nearly spit their drinks out as Natsu laughed. Gajeel had even chuckled as he took another sip of his beer. At some point, he had moved to the couch, settling in right beside me, and my nerves had been on high alert. I could feel each rumble of a laugh in his chest or the tingle that ran up my sides when his leg brushed against mine. 

Lisanna’s ‘woop’ had brought me from my thoughts and I looked toward my drink before raising it to my lips. 

“Aw, he’s blushin’” Bickslow teased Droy, who quietly sat back in his seat.

Part of me wanted to reach over and grab his hand, tell him that he did good, but before I could, he looked at me. “Levy, Truth or dare?” he quickly asked. 

I gave him a soft smile, deciding to just sigh and respond, “Dare.” Apparently that was the completely wrong choice because the moment the word slipped from my lips, Lucy and Lisanna had both shared a devious look, nodding to Droy. “Oh no,” I groaned.

“I dare you to-” he paused, looking around the room. Once again, Lucy nodded at him and he looked at me. “I dare you to sit on Gajeel’s lap for the rest of the game.”

I froze, Gajeel had coughed, having just taken a sip of his drink. My cheeks heated as my eyes grew and my body tensed. 

“Well, are you going to do it?” Lucy teased, causing me to snap my head toward her. After a good glare to the blonde, I took a deep breath and stood, facing the Iron Dragon Slayer.

“Um, may I?” I asked. He seemed to freeze, blinking once, twice. Then, he nodded silently and moved his hands away from his lap. I couldn’t help the tingle in my cheeks as I lowered myself down, my arms having to wrap around his neck for support. A quick breath drew into my lungs as I felt his arm shift to my waist, adding an extra line of support. Our eyes met and I gave him a small smile before turning and looking at Lucy. “Truth or dare?” I challenged.

I could see Lucy tense, gulping “Uh- dare, no, no truth, no- uh dare,” her eyes grew wide.

“I dare you to spend 7 minutes in that closet with-”

“Phew, that’s not so bad,” she eased up, making me grin. 

“With Natsu,” I finished, making her glare at me. I only shrugged, watching her huff and pull the stuttering Fire Dragon Slayer into the coat closet.

“Was that really necessary?” Lisanna asked. I only shrugged again. “Okay, so now what? We just wait seven minutes till the two of them come out?” It was true, the game couldn’t technically continue until Lucy came out to question someone, I only hoped that she wouldn’t retaliate too badly against me. Then again, would she if she and Natsu finally ended up together?

“Maybe we can just talk?” Droy suggested. “Like, has anyone noticed how Freed has been disappearing on solo missions recently. Jobs that should take a day for him end up being a week.” All of our eyes turned to Bickslow, causing him to nearly choke on his drink. 

“What?” he nervously asked, visibly shrinking into the counter. 

“Bicks, what do you know?” Lisana sweetly and seductively asked, her hand playing with his grey and purple shirt.

“I don’t- I don’t know what you guys are talking about,” he tried to shake his head, but we all know something was up when he averted his eyes from all of us. 

“Spill soul man,” Gajeel’s rough voice spoke close to me, reminding me of who’s arms I was in at the moment. 

“Yeah, you obviously know something, so what’s up?” Gray added.

Bickslow’s eyes ran over all of us, defeat clear in his neon green eyes. “Fine,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “None of you heard this from me, but Freed’s been visiting a certain mage from Blue Pegasus.” My lips parted in a gasp, just as Gray, Juvia ad Lisana had done.

“So Freed is into that Blonde chick, huh?” Gajeel chuckled. 

A grin spread across my lips as I looked down at him. “Gajeel, Freed is Gay,” I simply stated, causing the Iron Dragon Slayer’s jaw to drop.

“How did you not know that?” Lisana giggled.

“Yeah, he had a huge thing for Laxus before he and Mira got together,” Bickslow agreed.

“Well, how the hell was I? Supposed to know that?” Gajeel gawked, making me giggle.

“Gajeel has always been blind to love,” Juvia teased, “even when it’s right in front of him.” her lips turned up into a slight grin as she watched the dark-haired man. I guess she would know more than anyone since they had been guildmates even before Fairytail. I could feel Gajeel’s chest rumble at the water mage’s comment. “But anyway, Juvia wants to know who this mystery man is,” she spoke again, her words shifting our attention to Bickslow. 

Though I was still listening to the others, and curious as to the man that stole Freed’s heart, I was still hyper-aware of the Iron Dragonslayer beneath me. I could feel his hand shifting from a firm grasp on my waist to a gentle touch on my thigh. I could feel his eyes watching me and I could feel his muscles tense as I shifted on his lap, trying to get into a more comfortable position. 

From Bickslow’s story, I could catch that Freed had fallen for Hibiki during our year of being disbanded, and apparently he had kept in contact even after. There was even talk about one of them switching guilds to become more serious, but they hadn’t decided on Freed going there or Hibiki joining us. Parts of me wanted Hibiki to join us because I didn’t want to lose Freed. He and Lucy were the only ones I could speak to about books. 

When Lucy and Natsu had finally come out, Lucy had the biggest blush on her cheeks, but she was also acting shy, quickly sitting down and keeping her eyes off of her pink-haired partner. Natsu, or the other hand, had more of a confused look on his face, but you could still see a faint blush on his cheeks. I made a mental note to ask Lucy about that after the boys left, but for now, I let it go. 

“So, what’d we miss?” Lucy quickly spoke, trying to draw the attention away from what had happened between her and Natsu.

“Not much,” Gray shrugged. “We just talked about how Freed might be leaving us for Hibiki of Blue Pegasus.”

“What, but he can’t leave,” Lucy whined, “What about our book club?” her eyes whipped to me and I couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Right there with you,” I responded. 

“Don’t worry, he ain’t leavin’” Gajeel spoke, drawing our attention. 

“What do you know, Iron breath?” Natsu questioned.

“I ain’t saying nothin’” he shook his head. My eyes narrowed, connecting with his red eyes. If I wasn’t so focused on getting him to spill the beans, I would be shivering under his gaze. “Sorry shrimp, not my secret to tell,” he grinned, making my heart skip. 

“Meany,” I lightly glared before turning to the others, trying to conceal the blush that threatened to show itself. I could feel his chest vibrate in a laugh. Soon, the game continued, somehow ending up on Natsu. 

“So, Lis, truth or dare?” he questioned. 

"Truth," the animal transformation mage smiled sweetly, taking a sip of her fruity drink. 

"What was the Thunder Legion like in Edolas?" The pink-haired man's question made her freeze. Her lips fell with her eyes and I could see sadness flow over her. I wanted to tell her that she didn't have to answer, but Natsu continued. "I mean, I think we saw everyone except for them."

"That's because they weren't there," she quietly spoke. 

"Well, what do ya mean?" Natsu pushed. Lucy had glared at him, but he still didn't get it. It seemed like everyone sensed her sadness except him. 

"Zana, you don't have to," Bickslow gently grabbed her hand. Though I could tell he was still curious, Bickslow still tried to stop her.

"Seriously, Lisana, you don't have to answer if it's too much," I tried to give her a small smile, but her head only shook as she looked up.

"No, it's okay," she took in a breath and a sip of her drink. "The Thunder Legion wasn't really a thing when I got there. Laxus was the Guild Master, but he was cautious. Freed, Ever and Bix were there too but Freed basically resented Laxus, and Ever never stopped flirting with Elfman," her lips turned up in a smile as she giggled. "And Bickslow was pretty much the same too," I could see the blush forming on her cheeks. "Instead of Tikidolls, he always had these little animals that would follow him. He had such a tough exterior but absolutely loved his animals. He was the only one that I didn't see many changes in."

"So why didn't we get to meet 'em?" Natsu loudly asked, causing Lucy to slap his arm. 

"Because they died protecting us," her lips dropped again. "During one of Ezra's attacks, Levy's transportation machine glitched and we weren't able to escape before she landed. A few of us went out to fight to give us more time, me included. I don't remember much about that fight, but I do remember getting knocked to the ground and facing Erza head-on. I remember that Laxus and Freed, and even Ever were already down for the count, bloody and broken. The next thing I knew, I was being tossed to Elfman while Bickslow tried to take Erza down. I tried to go back and fight, but Elfman held me back. I watched as her spear went through his chest, right before we were able to transport." Her breath shook as she finished, but she still melted into Bickslow's chest as he wound his arms around her. I could see him whisper something to her, making her nod. 

"It seems as though the Edolas Bickslow cared for you," Juvia sweetly smiled.

Lisana nodded, "He did." She nodded.

"Somethin' that he and I have in common, I guess," Bickslow pulled the white-haired mage closer. 

"Well on that note," Lucy yawned, "I think it’s best to end the night. We still good to stay the night Levy?" she questioned. I nodded, which for some reason made Natsu grin. 

"Girls only," I pointed to Natsu, making him pout. Lucy giggled, standing with the help of the fire mage beside her. A sigh escaped my lips as I tried to stand, but I couldn’t. I looked down to see Gajeel’s arm still around my waist. My eyes connected with him and he shook his head as if he wasn’t aware of what he had done. Slowly, I felt the pressure on my hips lift, but I wasn’t able to stand before Gajeel picked me up while he stood. He chuckled at my expression before setting me down on my feet. For a moment, I wanted to stay there in his arms. For a moment, I contemplated lifting up on my toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. But a moment was all I had before Gray spoke. 

“Thanks for inviting us, Levy.”

“Yes, thank you,” Juvia spoke beside him. 

I gently smiled and nodded. “No problem, it was a fun night.”

“Yeah, let’s do this again some time,” Natsu grinned. 

One by one, the guys left and the girls had wandered up to my room to change. Though I was sad to see Gajeel leave for the night, I was grateful to have some girl time. 

“Oh Levy,” Lucy’s voice sang around the corner. My eyes whipped around to see the blonde grinning wildly. “Is your head still spinning from that goodnight kiss that Gajeel gave you?” she teased, making my cheeks heat.

“He did not- Lu- it’s not like that- he just thanked me and- and you should be the one to talk,” my brows furrowed as I turned on her. “What happened between you and Natsu in that closet, huh?” Her lips parted and a blush spread across her face. I laughed as she attempted to speak, only to turn on her heels and run up the stairs. “Uh uh, Lu get back here,” I laughed. I was still laughing when I threw my door open to find Lucy hiding behind a confused Lisana.

“Uh, Levy?” the white-haired mage questioned. 

“Oh come on, Lu, we just wanna know what happened between you and Natsu,” I innocently teased. I watched as Lisana grinned and turned on the blonde.

“Yeah, Luce,” she giggled, “What got you blushing so much?”

“Juvia would also like to know what got Love- rival so shy,” Juvia added from my bed. 

“I just kissed him,” the blonde quickly explained, biting her lip. Fits of giggled exploded in the room as Lucy blushed furiously. “For most of the time, Natsu and I just talked, but before the tie was up, I leaned up and kissed him. It wasn’t even on the lips, I missed and kissed the side of his mouth,” her hands quickly came up to hide her face.

“So that’s why Natsu was blushing so hard,” Lisana giggled.

“Yeah, but nothing else happened,” Lucy insisted. “Now Lisana on the other hand,” her eyes pinned on the transformation mage, her lips curling into a smirk. “What’s up with you and Bickslow, huh?”

Once again. laughter filled the room as we all talked about the night and the men we pined for. I had managed to slap Lucy and Lisana’s arms for conspiring with Droy against me, but they had both shrugged. Juvia had brought up her beloved Gray and how she was happy I no longer had feelings for him, and Lucy sighed, stating that Juvia didn’t have a love rival. Lisana had spilled that she and Bickslow had secretly been dating for a month already, only keeping it secret because of Elfman. And at some point, before we all began to doze off we had made a deal to continue truth or dare for the next month. As I fell asleep, I couldn’t help but think that this next month would be the longest ever. 


	2. Pierce my Heart

And so the game continued. At first, it became stupid dares like Natsu daring Bickslow to steal Erza’s cake, or Gray daring me to put a Solid Script: Silence on Natsu for a whole day (though that one wasn’t much of a dare). Then they steadily progressed into Lisana and Bickslow announcing their relationship to the guild (causing Elman to burst into tears and Mira to grow hearts in her eyes, muttering about white-haired and greed eyes babies and black-haired blue eyes babies), Gray dancing in front of the whole guild (and for some reason Cancer appearing to join him before Lucy sent the celestial spirit back), and Lucy having to bug Freed enough for him to blurt out that he wasn’t going anywhere and Hibiki was going to move in with him and join Fairytail within the next two months. Soon, The dares had escalated to even more. 

“Are you crazy?” I shrieked, my eyes wide as I stared at the blonde celestial mage.

“Oh come on, Levy,” Lucy giggled, “it won’t hurt that much, plus I said I would pay for it, and if you don’t like it then you can take it out.”

“Exactly,” Lisanna chimed in, “It’ll heal up no problem.”

“But a belly button piercing?” I stepped back. “Why?”

“That’s your dare,” Lucy simply stated. Her eyes tried to feign innocence, but I could see that there was more to her reason.

“What are you up to?” my eyes narrowed on them as my back straightened. 

“Nothing,” Lisanna giggled, grabbing my hand. “Now let’s go,” she finished, dragging me out of the guild and toward the specialty shop. 

That was how I ended up with a small ring through my belly button, a ruby on one end, and a small dragon on the other. After it was done, the two mages left me alone at my house, afraid of any repercussions. At least I knew that it was my turn to pick someone. With that in mind, I walked into the guild with my head held high. There had been a few dropped jaws and whistles as I walked in wearing one of my new pair of tan shorts and tight-fitting crop top. As much as I wanted to hide my new piercing, the jeweler had recommended wearing outfits that showed my stomach for the next week or so.

I had to admit that it filled me with a little pride seeing how many heads I turned, but none really mattered. The one I was most curious about was the dark-haired Iron Dragon Slayer. Would he react like the others? Or would he act as nothing happened? Would he see me and run or would he pick me up and bring me to his house? Would he want to push me against the wall as he kissed down my stomach? Would he growl as he eyed me up and down, his eyes narrowing like a predator to his prey? Would he want to run his hands up and down my sides as I-

My head shook as I reached the guild bar? Mira eyed me, or more my stomach, as I sat down. "Your sister and Lucy dared me," I quickly explained in a grumble. 

Mira only nodded, handing me a glass of juice. "So how does it feel?"

"Still a bit sore, but it was better than yesterday," I answered.

"So who picked the charm?" 

"Lucy," I sighed. "Feels like they're both ganging up on me," I laughed.

"Or maybe they want what's best for you," she suggested. 

I shook my head. "Oh I know exactly what they're doing, and it's not going to work."

"And what do you think they're doing?" She questioned with a knowing giggle.

"What you always do," I answered, grabbing my glass before turning to walk to one of the tables. Unfortunately, Gajeel had chosen that exact moment to walk through the guild doors.

I could visibly see his body freeze as his nose turned up. His eyes scanned the room, his eyes narrowed as if looking for something. When his eyes finally landed on me, they widened. They flicked down to my stomach and he gulped before his eyes caught on mine. For a moment, he just stood there, then, as fast as he came in, he left without a word. My shoulders deflated and one hand went to cover up the new item. My eyes fell on my drink as I walked to my usual table. I knew that it wouldn’t work. 

“So what’s the story with your piercing?” a deep and familiar voice questioned after a few minutes of me reading in silence. I looked up to see Pantherlily smiling at me with his paws crossed over his little chest. I sighed and explained what had happened and why. “So basically Lucy and Lisana are trying to set you up with Gajeel? And they thought that that would be the best way to get his attention?”

I sighed and nodded, my head lowering, “But it’s not like it’s going to work. I mean, you saw him when he came in today. He took one look at me and ran the other way.” I didn’t want to admit it, but I wanted Lucy and Lisana to be right. I wanted to be noticed by Gajeel. I wanted to be more than the little shrimp that he keeps saving.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Lily grinned, turning to drink the kiwi shake that Mira had brought him. “Gajeel can be complicated sometimes,” was the last thing he told me before he flew off to join Carla and Happy. 

I sighed again, not trying to think of what happened or what Lily had said. Gajeel only saw me as a weak little girl, and that was that. But if that was the case, then why did he run away? Why did I always feel his eyes on me and why would I feel so right in his arms. If he really didn’t feel the same way as I did, then why would Mira murmur to herself about little blue-haired and red-eyed, and black-haired and brown eyes babies? Actually, that would still make sense because Mira tries to pair up the oddest couples. To her, I had already been paired up with Jet at one point and Droy at another, Max years ago, and Loke after him. If I ever wondered where Lisana got her shipping skills from, all I would have to do is look at her sister. 

A groan escaped my lips as my head fell to the table. Who was I kidding, there was no way that Gajeel would like me like that. That stupid dragon slayer was too stubborn to see how much he meant to me. You would think that with his stupid dragon slayer advanced hearing that he would pick up how rapidly my heartbeat when I was near him, but no, he’s too mich of a dummy. 

Later that day, Gajeel walked in and immediately went to the job board. He had only spent a minute at the boar before he ripped a paper off of the board and headed to Mira. My eyes followed him in every step. My lips fell when I noticed his clenched hands and tight muscles. Something was obviously bothering him. His eyes scanned the room, landing on Lily, but it seemed like he looked at everyone but me. My eyes dropped to my book, not even reading the words that had tried time and time again to capture my attention. When the guild doors closed behind Gajeel and Lily, my elbow rested on the table, propping my head up. I had to reread half of the page before I could finally turn the page. 

For a few minutes, I read in peace, my mind jumping from Gajeel to the book in my hand, but of course, that couldn’t last. My ears perked up when I heard Laxus’ trying to hush his girlfriend.

“But they deserve to know,” the white-haired take-over mage complained. 

“Mira, it’s none of our business. If they don’t want to tell their mates, then that’s up to them. We can’t force something like this,” the blonde future guild master warned. Mates?

“But if they’re ignoring their instincts and hurting the girls that they love-”

“Mira, we have to let them deal with it,” he stopped her. “Bickslow found his mate in Lisana, and I know that Natsu and Gajeel know who theirs are, but we have to let them do it in their time? Promise me that you won’t interfere.”

Mira sighed “Fine, as much as I want to, I won’t interfere.” Laxus sighed and started to say something, but I didn’t pay attention. All I knew was that I had to find Bickslow to find out what the hell Mira and Laxus were talking about. Quickly closing my book and searching the room, I found Bickslow near the door with Lisana and Evergreen. 

“Hey, Lisana, I have to borrow Bickslow for a few, Okay?” I asked, grabbing onto Bickslow’s wrist. At first, Lisana seemed confused, but when she slowly nodded, I dragged the seith mage out the door, his little babies following closely. 

“Whoa, Levy, what?” he tried to argue, but I didn’t stop until we were in the park by the tree. “Levy?” he questioned, looking down at me. His eyes were narrowed and his brows were furrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Truth or dare?” I quickly questioned. 

It took a moment for him to answer. “Uh, truth?”

“What are mates?” the question shot out of my mouth before I could stop it. 

He froze, his arms falling to his sides as his eyes widened. Even his little dolls seemed to freeze. “What are you-?”

“I overheard Mira and Laxus talking about mates and how Lisana is yours and-”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” he stopped me, waving his hands in front of me. “What do you want to know?”

“What are mates?”

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, leaning against the tree. “Mates are something that some mages have. Think of them as soulmates or something. People like god slayers and dragon slayers and even demon slayers have one. And as a seith mage, I have one, Lisana. Hell, I think Lucy might have one since she’s a celestial mage. But I don’t think that she knows-”

“So you and Laxus and all of the dragon slayers-” he nodded. 

“We only get one mate, and we may not really have a choice in it, but it’s not a bad thing either. Mates can be seen as the love of that mage’s life, the other half that makes them whole. We feel a pull toward them, to love them and protect them, to make and keep them happy. Is there anything else?” 

“What happens when someone finds their mate?”

“They claim them,” he simply stated. “Each kind of mage has a different ritual to claim their mate, but it all boils down to one thing, exchanging blood. I’m not really sure what any of the slayers do- I think Laxus once said something about biting the mate to mark them or something like that. Now I know that there’s probably a specific question that you wanna ask, so why not ask it?” One question, but which question? So many were running through my mind at one time. Could a slayer or mage resist the matting pull? Are there instances where one or the other didn’t accept the mating and chose someone else? Did he claim Lisana as his mate already? What else could he tell me? Were there any books about it? Was I Gajeel’s?

“Could it be possible that the mage doesn’t accept his or her mate?” His lips dropped and his head shook.

“The mating call is never wrong. The mate will always be a perfect match for the mage. Now, there are times where a mage resists the call, like in Mira and Laxus’ case. They’ve known each other since we were kids and I remember Laxus talking to me years ago about how he knew Mira was his mate. But the idiot was too stubborn to say anything because he was convinced she wouldn’t like him like that or that she liked someone else. Hell, he even though Mira and Freed were a thing before Freed came out,” Bickslow chuckled at the memory. “But the call only gets stronger over time. Now, As much as I love talking to you about all of this, I know that there are some books in the library that would answer more of your questions. Good luck,” he patted my shoulder before turning to go back to the guild.

I watched him walk away, groaning in annoyance. I was no step closer to the question that I really wanted to know. Could I be Gajeel’s mate? Laxus had stated that both he and Natsu had found theirs, so was I Gajeel’s? And if so, why would he ignore me? Did he not want me?

My head shook. I couldn’t think like that. I had to gather as many facts as I could. With a quick text to Lucy, my feet carried me to the Library. 

After hours reading and searching, I was nowhere closer to an answer. I learned that dragon slayers specifically got their mating urges from their dragonic side, just as they got their advanced senses and motion sickness. There were accounts of dragon slayers taking people that were close to them as mates, but other reports of some dragon slayers that made complete strangers their mates. But the ending was always the same. They all lived happily ever after. The mate was a perfect match for the slayer. For the marks themselves, they were all made the same way. The dragon slayer’s dragonic side would come out and bite their mate, exchanging blood as well as energy. Each mark came out differently, depending on the specific dragon slayer and their mate. I remembered seeing Mira’s when it was new. It was a yellow lightning dragon that circled around her shoulder, holding a small blue diamond. 

Laxus, that was who I needed to talk to. I could check some of these books out and bring them to the guild. 

“Not a chance,” the future guild master answered the next morning when I asked him in his office.

“But-”

“Levy, I don’t know where you heard it from, but I’m not going to talk about this,” his voice was stern as he glared at me. 

“Well, actually, I overheard you and Mira yesterday, then I kinda confronted Bickslow-”

“Is that why you dragged him out of the guild?” he questioned. I nodded. He sighed, rubbing his face. “Shit, okay, you get one question.”

“Do you know who the other slayer’s mates are?” the question was out of my mouth before I could think.

He huffed and rolled his eyes. “Of course I do. I know who all of their mates are, even that poison slayer and those twin slayers. It’s part of being a dragon slayer. We’re more connected and in tune with each other than the others. Mostly because of territorial purposes. But there is no way I’m going to tell you any of theirs.”

“Should I go ask Mira?” I grinned. 

He chuckled. "I haven’t even told her who the other’s mates are.”

At that, my brows furrowed. “But Mira was talking about wanting to tell the mates or something.”

Hs shook his head. “She only knows about Bickslow because she was worried about him hurting Lis, and she knows that Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue and Cobra, and even Gray have found their mates, but are either too stupid to realize it or are too stubborn to tell their mates. I haven’t told her _who_ their mates are,” he answered.

“Gray has a mate?” my brows furrowed. 

He nodded. “When he gained his demon slayer magic, his instincts called out to her.”

“And how do you know all of this?”

“I’m going to be the next guild master. It’s my job to know everything that goes on around here. When I found out about the god slayers, I researched them, and when Gray gained the demon-slaying magic, I researched that. Now, if you don’t mind, I have paperwork to do.” With a sigh and a nod, knowing that I wasn’t going to get any more answers out of him, I turned and left, but not before he shouted for me to send solid script lightning to Natsu for all of the damages her had done on his missions. 

I shook my head and snorted, closing the door behind me. A deep sigh escaped my lips as I leaned on the railing that overlooked the guildhall. I could see Lisana at the bar with Mira, Bickslow’s eyes on the younger mage while Evergreen and Freed tried to talk to him. I could see Natsu and Lucy sitting next to the rest of Team Natsu, and I could see Jet and Droy arguing by our usual table. I could see Happy trying to flirt with Carla as Wendy giggled, and I could see Pantherlily talking to Gajeel, both of which finished their job and returned. 

My eyes stayed on the dark-haired dragon slayer, watching as he munched on his iron bits. He seemed upset and on edge about something as Lily talked to him. I glanced down at my stomach, my hand curling around the little dragon and red gem that were still visible. My lips fell, remembering how Gajeel had reacted. He really didn’t like it, did he? That had to be the reason he was ignoring me. After all, that was the only thing that had changed. One day we were fine and talking like always, the next he bolts out of the guild at the sight of me. Just the thought of it made my chest hurt. 

But maybe that wasn’t the only thing that changed. Maybe he found his mate and decided that he didn’t want to talk to me anymore. Maybe he realized that I wasn’t strong or good enough for him, even though we had spent a whole year working at the council together. Maybe the piercing reminded him that I wasn’t his type. Maybe- No, I couldn’t even think about it. 

A shaking breath drew from my lips and I looked back at the slayer and his black and white exceed, but this time, he was looking back. My brown eyes connected with him and I couldn’t breathe. We stayed like that for a moment, but I had to ruin it. My lips twitched into a soft smile, almost hopeful, but his eyes only widened before he looked away, mumbling something to Lily before he got up and left. A moment after he did, I saw Natsu frown and follow him. 

My head shook as I willed myself not to think about it- any of it. If he was really that bothered by a simple piercing, then all he had to do was talk to me. Like Lucy had brought up, it wasn’t permanent. 

“Levy,” I heard a cheerful voice call my name. I looked down to see Lisana waving me over. Knowing that it was the perfect way to distract my mind, hopefully, I walked down the stairs toward the bar. “Levy, can you please tell me what you and Bix talked about yesterday?” she pleaded. “He won’t tell me anything. As the words went out of her mouth, my headshot up to see Bickslow running toward us. 

“Levy, I dare you not to answer that,” he spoke as my lips parted. 

I couldn’t help but chuckle. “You know you’re supposed to ask ‘Truth or Dare’ first, right?” his mouth opened to respond, but I stopped him. “But it’s fine, I won’t tell her.”

“Oh come on, please?” the young transformation mage complained, her puppy dog eyes pinned on me. 

I shook my head. “Don’t worry it’s nothing bad,” I assured her. That seemed to pacify her for now, but I knew that she would be bugging me when Bickslow left. That is why I left before Bickslow could, going back to my stack of books that sat by Jet and Droy. The best thing I could do was act like the last 24 hours hadn’t happened. Of course that couldn’t happen because as soon as I sat down, I heard Gajeel call after Natsu, only to look up and see the pink-haired mage looking down at me. 

“You’re it right, now, right?” he questioned. My lips parted, but no words came out. All I could do was slowly nod. 

“Flame brain, don’t you dare,” I heard Gajeel growl.

“Great, I need you to Truth or Dare me,” he grinned widely. I looked between the furious Iron Dragonslayer and the excited Fire dragonslayer, debating my choices. 

“Based on your grin, I don’t think so, Natsu,” I shook my head.

“Oh come on,” he complained, his jaw dropping to the table. I could hear Gajeel snort beside him. “This would benefit you, just give me a truth or dare.”

“How exactly would I benefit from that?” I questioned. 

“I can’t tell you right now, but I promise-”

“She said no, flame brain, now leave her alone,” Gajeel spoke. 

“Aw, come on Levy, please?”

My eyes caught the confused blonde behind him and I grinned. “Fine," I sighed. With what I had planned, Natsu wouldn’t be bothering anyone for a while, and he wouldn’t have the power. “Just give me a minute,” I told them, closing my book and setting it down before standing and walking over to the blonde celestial mage. I looked over at Natsu and Gajeel once more, confusion was written on Natsu’s face before I turned back to the blonde.

“Truth or dare?” I asked her. 

She seemed hesitant before she finally answered dare. And with that, I leaned in and gave her her dare. Her eyes bulged and she stiffened, looking down at me. “Levy, please don’t,” she looked down at me.

“Sorry Lu, but that’s the dare,” I giggled. When I looked over at Natsu, hearing Lucy sigh beside me, his eyes widened and I smiled as sweetly as I could. I watched as Lucy approached him, Gajeel stepping back toward Lily. She had smiled sweetly at him before she lunged. _Finally_ , I thought as her lips connected with his, one hand winding around his neck while the other grabbed onto his scarf. 

“Way to go, Levy,” I heard Gray say from behind me. I could only smile widely as I watched one of Natsu’s hands cradle Lucy’s cheek while the other wound around her waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Natsu grinned, clearly forgetting about what had started it all. “And there they go,” Gray commented with a chuckle as we watched Natsu drag a giggling Lucy out of the guildhall. 

“Gihee, didn’t know you had it in you, shrimp,” Gajeel grinned down at me as he joined us. 

“Indeed, it’s about time that love rival revealed her feelings to Natsu,” Juvia agreed. 

“They Liiiiiike each other,” Happy agreed. 

“I’m just happy that they won’t be dancing around each other anymore,” I smiled. My eyes flicked up to see Lily looking at the cover of one of my books. My eyes quickly widened as I ran over and picked the book up. 

“Interesting topic isn’t it, Levy?” the black exceed grinned knowingly. 

“It is,” I quickly answered, hiding the book behind my back. Luckily, it was the only mating one that I had brought to the guildhall. But it was too late, with a raised brow and crossed arms, Gajeel walked toward my table. 

“So why are you reading about mating, shrimp?” His voice almost sounded afraid and nervous.

“Oh, um, I heard about it and was kinda curious,” I answered as truthfully as I wanted. “You know me and my curiosity,” I awkwardly laughed. He clearly didn’t buy it, but he didn‘t push either. 

I could feel his eyes raking up and down my body, his eyes catching on my piercing. My stomach twisted as I could visible see his muscles tense. Subconsciously, I moved the book to hide the little metal dragon and its red stone. “So what’s with that?” I heard his voice growl. My lips parted to explain, but I noticed that his voice sounded almost dry, and his feet took a step back.

“It was just a stupid dare that Lu and Lisana made me do,” I quickly tried to answer, but my voice shook. I wanted so badly to turn tail and run, to hide so he wouldn’t see the bright blush that was growing steadily on my cheeks. Again, he seemed to know that there was more to the story but he didn’t push. And for that, I was grateful. In addition to that, I watched as his adam’s apple bobbed up and down in a thick gulp, only turning away after he muttered a quick and quiet, ‘looks good.’ My body seemed to freeze as I watched him turn away, sitting down only a table away to munch on more iron, though he was almost out. 

With a sigh from my own lips, I gently shook my head and sat down with my pile of books. I heard Lily chuckle as I summoned a Solid Script: Iron for the dragon slayer, but I didn’t look up from my book. Knowing that he liked the piercing even a little made a small smile spread across my lips. Maybe Lily and Lu were right, maybe I did still have a chance with him.


	3. Celebrate

We didn’t hear from them for over a week after that. Lucy and Natsu had locked themselves away in Natsu’s home, forcing Happy to stay with Wendy and Carla. When some of us wanted to go check on them, both the Master and Laxus both forbade it. Even Gajeel had agreed, saying something about Natsu being territorial and not wanting to get between “him and bunny girl.” Though I didn’t fully understand what was happening, I had agreed to give them their space. Until then, the game had been paused. 

When they finally came back to the guild, Lucy sporting a fiery red dragon wrapped around a glimmering gold key on her shoulder blade, the guild had celebrated and I finally understood. My smile couldn’t have gotten any bigger as I sat with the blonde. I was happy for Lu for finding her mate, but I couldn’t help the sadness that lingered in the very pit of my stomach. Would my eyes ever shine the way hers did when she talked about Natsu?

“Shots,” Cana shouted, sitting on the bar. I had laughed, but as soon as my eyes met her devious brown eyes, I froze.

“Oh Lu, please don’t,” I tried to back up, but she grabbed my arm. “I helped you get together with Natsu, right?” My voice shook before I yelped, getting dragged to my feet by the blonde. 

“And that’s exactly why I’m doing this,” she giggled as she dragged me to the bar. My stomach twisted as she turned to face Gajeel, who had been chatting with Lily and Natsu. “Hey, Gajeel, truth or dare?” Her voice came out innocent and angelic, but her intentions were far from it.

With a grunt and a roll of his eyes, he answered, “What do you take me for, some wimp? I’ll take whatever dare you can dig up, bunny girl.” That was the wrong choice, I could tell when she leaned in and whispered something in his ear, making him jolt back. His eyes flicked between me and Lucy, his jaw hanging open as his face reddened. 

“I thought you weren’t a wimp,” Lucy teased. I could hear Gajeel’s growl as he glared at her, then he sighed heavily and looked at me. All of their eyes seemed to be on me. I tried to back up, but my back hit a wall. Or at least I thought it was a wall until two hands clamped down on my shoulders. 

“What does Gajeel have to do?” Bickslow’s voice came from behind me. 

“He has to do a bellybutton shot off of Levy,” Lucy grinned. “And Levy doesn’t have a choice in the matter.”

“Lu,” I whined. “Why-”

“Because that’s the dare,” Natsu replied, wrapping his arm around his mate’s waist.

I yelped as my feet lifted off the ground. “Up you go, Lev,” Bickslow laughed as he moved me from my feet to the bar. I didn’t even want to look around the room, especially since I could feel everyone’s eyes on me. 

“I am so going to get you back for this, Lu,” I grumbled as I laid down. My eyes managed to look over and meet Gajeel’s. I watched as he gulped, his intense red eyes going from my eyes to my stomach. I flinched as Cana whooped and poured the cool liquid on my stomach. It seemed like the whole guild grew quiet as the watched us. My eyes shut as I could feel his warm breath on my stomach. My breath hitched as I felt his lips close around my piercing. I had to stop a moan from falling from my lips as I felt his tongue lap up the small amount of liquid. I had to stop my legs from clenching and had to stop the whimper from falling out as I felt the cool air hit my skin. 

I could feel my cheeks heat as I opened my eyes, immediately meeting the eyes of ruby red. In an instant, his lips quirked into a grin as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Thanks for the shot, shrimp,” his rough voice sent an electrical pulse through my body, only relaxing it as he turned away. 

“You go, Levy,” Cana drunkenly shouted as the sound of the guild seemed to flow back to my ears. It couldn’t have taken more than a minute, but that minute felt like an eternity. 

“You’re welcome,” Lucy whispered in my ear, causing my eyes to snap to her. They narrowed at the devious blonde. 

“You happy now?” I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Very,” she grinned. “You know, he seemed to be enjoying it as much as you did,” she softly giggled, a whisper in my ear. I was sure that my blush had covered my whole face by then. “And I bet he would love to do that to you again, maybe in a more private room,” she teased.

My eyes shot open and my hand slapped her arm, causing her to laugh. “Why do you do this to me?”

“Because we only want what’s best for you,” Lisana interrupted, leaning on the bar. I could only sigh as I listened to my friends. I groaned as I hopped off of the bar, half-listening to my blonde and white-haired friends. As much as I tried not to, my mind still went back to what had just happened. I could still feel his warm tongue caress my piercing, his lips like fire on my skin. I could still feel the warmth that rushed to my core and the tingling that covered every inch of my flesh. My eyes drew to the Iron dragon slayer as he laughed with Lily, Natsu, and some of the others. 

“Still dreaming about it?” Lucy giggled, placing her hand on my shoulder. 

“You know, Lucy is right,” Lisana grinned. "I’m sure Gajeel wouldn’t say no if you wanted to give him another shot."

“As if,” my cheeks puffed as I glared at them. “It’s not like he sees me as anything more than a shrimp.” My voice had lowered as my head drooped.

“Not from where we stood,” Lucy tried to give me an assuring smile, but it didn’t work. I only shook my head before taking the drink that Mira had put on the bar for me. “Hey, Lis and I got our mates, now it’s time to get yours,” she grinned. 

A chuckle escaped my throat as my head shook. “You guys are ridiculous.” But were they? He had hesitated and I could see the redness that captured his cheeks. Had he been nervous to do it? Did he want to do it? Since it was technically his turn now, would he make me do something?

No, he wouldn’t. Instead, he had dared Gray motorboat Juvia. Then Gray made Laxus take a shot off of Mira’s foot, to which he gladly did, stating that it would be the only dare he would do. With a grin, Laxus had dared Lucy to do the guild’s paperwork for the next week, to which she grumbled an agreement. Luckily Lucy had pointed her attention at our guild’s water mage and my speedy teammate, daring them to act as a true couple for a full 24 hours, or until Gray breaks. That only lasted an hour before Gray blew up and dragged Juvia away from Jet, muttering something about him being a speed freak and Juvia being too good for him. Unfortunately, that gave the power to Jet and he turned his attention to me. 

I almost sighed in relief as he asked me, ‘truth or dare.’ Like all of the others, I had chosen dare, thinking about how we should just drop the option of truth since everyone would go for dare anyway. I had been laughing and taking a sip of my drink when the words fell from his mouth. You would think that he would go easy on me, but no, the damn speedster had turned against me. I nearly choked on my drink as he spoke.

“I’m sorry, what?” I finally asked after a few deep breaths.

“You have to wear your bunny costume for the next 24 hours,” he grinned.

My eyes narrowed on the red-head. “Traitor,” I mumbled. Lucy had laughed next to me before she dragged me to my feet and toward the restroom. “Why do you guys hate me?” I groaned as I stepped out of the room, pulling the red one-piece up.

“Oh we don’t,” Lucy lightly laughed adjusting my ears and bowtie. My mind flashed back to when she and I first had to wear the costume. I had run away from Gajeel’s performance that night and he had followed me. Well, no matter what happened tonight, I couldn’t- wouldn’t run. I would try and find the nearest coat to cover myself up, but I wouldn’t physically run. “Come on, let’s show you off,” Lucy lightly grinned, slipping her arm around mine as she dragged me back to the main hall. 

Once again, I could see eyes turn to me as soon as I stepped into the light.

“Lookin good, Levy,” Lisana shouted from her seat, prominently drawing more attention. I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and shrinking into the bar. At least it was my turn now, right? Alas, it was close to 1 in the morning, so I opted to wait. 

For the rest of the night, I still talked to Lucy and Lisana, Cana, Juvia, and Mira jumping in at random points, and even the guys jumping into our conversation on more than one occasion. The only one that chose to sit in the corner was Gajeel, though I could still feel his intense gaze on me. Every once in a while, my confidence would grow enough and I would send him a smile. 

“Teasing him, are we?” Lucy whispered in my ear, causing my cheeks to tingle. She laughed and smiled. “Why don’t you go talk to him?” Before I could answer, she had shaken her head. “Just go,” she ordered, taking my drink. But by the time I looked back at the Iron dragon slayer, he was gone. My heart had clenched at the sight of his empty seat. 

My lips fell as I turned back to Lucy, shaking my head. “I think I’m just gonna get some air,” I told her before heading up the stairs. 

The lights of the city glimmered from the guild’s balcony. The air was warm, but the wind caused my arms to wrap around my chest once more. My heels clicked on the floor and the wooden banister felt rough underneath my fingers. The only noises I could hear were the soft voices of the guild members in the courtyard and the rustle of the leaves blown by the wind. My lips split into a small smile as I spied Juvia leaning on Gray as they talked to Warren and Laki. I chuckled as Bisca carried a tipsy Alzac out of the guild, probably to relieve Kianana from babysitting duty. 

My eyes stayed forward, looking up at the stars, but my skin tingled from the shadow that watched me. I sighed, a small grin splitting my lips as I spoke. “You know, you don’t have to hide in the shadows.” 

There was a grumble from behind me followed by boots thumping on the floor. “Didn’t think I would find you out here alone, Shrimp,” his rough voice came from beside me. 

I glance up to meet his eyes. “And I thought you had gone home already,” I replied. “Looks like we both thought wrong,” I softly laughed, looking down at my hands. Silence filled the gap between us, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, it was almost peaceful. His presence so close to me was comforting. I almost wanted to lean my had on his broad shoulder. 

His throat cleared, causing me to look up at him again. “You, uh- you look good,” he attempted to sound calm, but I could hear the slight shake in his voice.

“Thanks,” I offered quickly, pushing my loose hair behind my ear. A few more beats of silence surrounded us before I spoke again. “You know, I still remember the first time I had to wear this,” I gulped down the lump in my throat. My brows furrowed as I continued. “I still don’t get why you had to drag me into the whole bet. I mean, I didn’t even participate in the games and I still got punished,” I sent him a quick glare.

“Gihee, I needed two dancers, didn’t I?” he grinned, shrugging off an explanation.

“Well, yeah, but why not make Erza do it? She was someone you could have actually tortured, but you chose me?” my brow raised as I looked up at him. 

He only shrugged. “The She-Devil had already called dibs on Titania, and there’s no way I was gonna fight for her.”

“And Wendy?” I questioned.

“Cana already called her for the whole day, and there was no way I was gonna put the pipsqueak through that,” he chuckled.

“So you torture me instead?”

“I don’t see you complaining,” he grinned down at me.

“Do you not remember me running away crying, then you following me?” I deadpanned. 

He grunted. “I also remember saving you from that group of guys, and the great view I had,” he snickered. I slapped his arm as his eyes traveled to my ass. “What? Like I said, you look good in it,” he shrugged. “I would take it as a compliment,” he growled, leaning closer to me. My skin shivered under his gaze. My heart sped up as I saw his eyes flick to my lips, only to meet my eyes once more. I hadn’t even realized that I was holding my breath until he drew back. “So you gonna be going back down soon?” his lips straightened as he looked into the sky.

Was I? Did I want to go back down and possibly get hounded by Lucy on where Gajeel and I have been? Did I want to stay and have one more drink? No. “I think I’m just gonna go home for the night,” I sighed. 

He grunted and nodded his head. “I’ll walk ya, shrimp,” he spoke. My eyes whipped up to meet his, my lips parting. “Don’t want anymore creeps following you, do ya?” his brow rose. My head shook. “Good.” Without another word, we slipped out of the guild and into the night. 

The walk to my house was quiet and cold. At one point, I had shivered and Gajeel had draped his jacket over my shoulder. I sent him a smile before I pulled it over my shoulders more, the scent of metal and musk filling my senses. I had to physically restrain myself from sighing at the smell, even though it smelled heavenly. 

I wanted to be wrapped in it for the rest of my life. No, I wanted to be wrapped in Gajeel’s embrace for the rest of my life. I wanted to wake up to his arms around my waist and fall asleep to his lips pressed against mine. I wanted him to look at me the way Natsu looked at Lucy or the way Bickslow and Laxus looked at Lisana and Mira. I wanted him to take a shot off me again, but this time, I wanted his tongue to roam over more than my bellybutton. I wanted to feel his hands pull me closer, to feel them run up and down my sides. I wanted to feel that bulge that I felt when I sat on his lap rub against my core. I wanted him and I didn’t care if I made a fool of myself anymore. I wanted- needed him to know what I felt. If he rejected me, I could deal with it. 

I could move on if his mate ended up being someone else. It would hurt, but I would move on. But I needed him to know either way. So when we arrived at my doorstep and I could feel his eyes on me, I quickly unlocked the door but paused. With a deep breath in, I turned to face him once more. His red eyes connected with mine and I felt my heart skip.

“Truth or dare?” I quickly asked. His brow rose, but he soon answered. My lips twitched into a small smirk before I spoke again. “I dare you to kiss me,” I whispered. His eyes bulged and he took a step back, causing my lips to fall. What did I do? Did he not- A quiet gasp fell from my lips and I quickly looked away. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to, I just thought-” my head shook. “I’m sorry,” I tried to bolt inside, but his hand caught my wrist.

A breath drew into my lungs as he softly called my name. I froze. “Levy, please,” he whispered. I could hear him step closer. “Please look at me,” he softly begged. Slowly, so slowly, I turned to face him, my eyes meeting his red orbs. I watched his lips twitch into a smile as he stepped closer to me. His free hand cradled my cheek while the one that held my wrist slid around my waist, pulling me closer to him. “I never back down from a dare,” he seductively grinned before drawing my breath away with a kiss. But it wasn’t just a kiss, I could feel that much.


	4. Make Me Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this contains sexual scenes. Read at your own risk.

His lips moved across mine in a perfect dance and his teeth nipped at my bottom lip. I gasped into it and he took the chance to explore every crevice of my mouth with his tongue. My chest rose and fell as my hand clenched his shirt, begging for more. With my moans of approval, he pulled me closer. I whined when his hand left my waist, but I gasped when he easily lifted me from my feet. I moaned as he pressed my back against the hallway wall, the door closing and locking behind us. My head fell back as his lips began to trail down my neck, licking and biting where he could. My hips rolled, needing a release from the warmth that had spread to my core. My fingers ran through his dark locks, pulling his headband off of him. 

A growl shook through his chest as he pulled away, his fist pressing against the wall. “Gajeel?” I questioned, almost out of breath.

“Levy, I- We can’t go any further,” his head turned as he slowly lowered me to the ground. 

“What?” my eyes shot open, the words piercing my heart. Did this mean that he didn't want me, that we weren't mates?

“This- this isn’t a game for me, Lev,” he growled, but it wasn’t angry or menacing, it was sad and fearful. “You mean more to me than some stupid dare. I-” he paused. My lips parted and I could feel my cheeks tingle. He avoided my gaze, his eyes clenching shut as his arms caged me against the wall. It was actually adorable to see him so flustered and worked up.

“Gajeel,” a giggle bubbled in my chest. Finally, his eyes finally met mine, questioning and sweet. “Gajeel ask me,” I simply told him. For a moment, he stared at me, his brows furrowed, then he asked me those three words.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” I whispered.

Again, he just stared at me for a moment, silent and wondering. “Tell me how you feel about me.”

My lips slipped into a soft smile and my hand reached up to caress his cheek. “I’m in love with you, Gajeel. Everything that our friends had done to us these past few weeks was to get us together, because Lucy and Lisana knew how much I love you. Lucy made me get a piercing because she thought it would catch your attention, same with why they made me dress up like this, and sit on your lap, and why Lucy had you take a shot off of me,” I giggled watching his jaw drop and his eyes widen. “I bugged Bickslow about mates because I was hoping that I would be yours and-” I paused, gulping, “And I dared you to kiss me because I _wanted_ you to kiss me. I love you, Gajeel,” I finished. 

I watched as he chuckled and shook his head. “It took a damn game for me to realize that the woman I loved- could actually love me back.” I sighed happily as his hand ran down my side, wrapping around my waist. “Well you don’t have to worry shrimp, because you are my mate,” his voice growled again as he pulled me close, his nose nudging my neck. 

“I’m glad,” I smiled, hiding my face in his chest. “Now,” I began, my lips twisting into a seductive smirk, “What are you going to do about it?” I could feel his body tense. “Well?” My body pressed against his, my hand sliding down to meet the bulge in his pants. Even through his pants, I could feel how large he was. It made my hips rock, begging for some friction. 

A growl rippled through his chest as his eyes hazed over, and for a second, I could swear that his pupils slit and glowed red. “You don’t know what you’re askin’ for, shrimp,” his hot breath was on my neck, his hands running down my sides to grab my ass. 

“I know exactly what I’m getting into,” I gulped, my eyes flicking down to his lips before I dove in. I could feel him hesitate, but once he relaxed and began to kiss me back, his tongue running over my bottom lip, I knew I was gone. I sighed into his touch as he squeezed my ass and lifted my feet from the floor, pinning me to the wall. My breath hitched as his bulged pressed against my warm core. With a growl, Gajeel tore his lips from mine, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. I could feel my tongue swipe across my own lips in anticipation, and with a smirk, he connected our lips once more. 

Warm, metallic blood spread across my tongue, drawing out a moan at the same time he snaked one of his arms around my waist. My back cooled as it left the wall, but I couldn’t care, my chest was pressed against his, my nipples hardening against the material. His voice moaned my name as my hands threaded through his hair and our lips moved against each other. 

My breath hitched as his lips suddenly parted from mine, leaving me to be thrown on my bed. His red eyes watched me as his hands nearly tore his shirt off of him. I bit my lip as I watched him remove his gloves one by one, then his shoes, and finally his pants, leaving him in only his boxers. My eyes raked up and down his body, zeroing in on his toned stomach and muscular arms. “Like what you see, shrimp?” he grinned, down at me. I didn’t- couldn’t respond. Instead, I rose to my knees and reached out, pulling him closer to me. I could hear him chuckle as my lips began placing open kisses down his chest. I could hear his breath hitch as my freehand grasped his hard length. My name fell from his tongue as his eyes met mine, hazing with lust and need. 

Again, I didn’t respond, I only pulled his boxers down, letting the fabric pool on the floor. He grinned as my eyes bulged. What I felt through his pants was nothing compared to the real thing. My breath quickly drew into my lungs as my hand carefully stroked it. Mavis, he was big. My whole hand couldn’t grasp the whole thing. And on top of that, he had iron piercings up and down the shaft that made my mouth water. Without another word, my tongue stuck out to wrap around the hard flesh. A shudder rocked Gajeel’s body as my tongue swirled around the head, moaning at the pearl of pre-cum before my whole mouth enveloped his length. His hand fell to my head as I began to bob up and down, tasting the combination of flesh and metal. 

“Oh Levy,” he moaned, pushing my head down harder. My mind called out to him as my own core grew wetter with each stroke of my hand and mouth. “Oh god, Lev. That feels so good,” he moaned again with approval as his hips began to rock back and forth. I couldn’t help but agree. I could taste the salt of his sweat and pre-cum mixing with my saliva. My body heated each time his length pressed against the back of my throat, almost making me gag more than once. And I loved every moment of it. “Oh god Levy, if you don’t stop,” he didn’t even allow himself to finish his sentence before he tugged my head back. I panted as our eyes met. Now I was sure that his eyes slit and glowed red. His gaze was heated as he pushed me down on the bed. “Tell me you want this,” he growled. “Tell me you need this as much as I do,” he snarled.

I nodded, bringing his face down to mine. Our moans mingled as our tongues danced. “I want this, Gajeel. I love you and trust you,” I continued. “I want to be your mate.” And with that, it seemed like all of his control slipped away. 

One moment, I was panting into his fierce kiss, the next, my bunny ears were being ripped from my locks, joining the torn tights and leotard that had been shredded off of my body. My nipples hardened at the cool touch of the room’s air. My shiver turned into a moan as his mouth latched onto one of my small breasts, his free hand massaging the other before he switched. My body heated and my hips rolled as the last piece of fabric was torn from my body, leaving my soaking core open to him. My breath hitched as his lips trailed kisses down my body and I moaned when his hand trailed up and down my inner thigh. I couldn’t breathe when his lips finally reached my core, his tongue parting my slick folds. I could hear a growl rip through his chest as he nipped and sucked my clit.

His name fell from my lips more times than I could count. I squeaked as he pushed one of his fingers into my warm core, but soon sighed and relaxed as it began to thrust in and out of me. The process repeated two more times, each time filling me and stretching my virginal walls with one more finger. “Gajeel, please,” I begged as I could feel the coil tighten in the bottom of my stomach. “More- oh god, yes- right there,” my hips rocked against his grinning face. My body tingled, setting every one of my nerves aflame. “I’m so close,” I whined before my throat closed in a hitch. So close, I was so close. With each flick of his tongue or nip of his teeth on my little pearl, I came closer and closer to the edge. I wanted so badly to fall, and I knew he would be there to catch me. 

With one more suck on my nub, I cried out, the coil snapping as his lips drew away. His fingers continued their assault as his red eyes pinned on me. One, two, three moments passed before I began to relax. My brown eyes met his red orbs and I smiled. 

A grin was spread across his lips as he crawled over me, his breath fanning my face. “You ready?” he questioned, making me sigh as his lips placed soft kisses on my neck. I nodded. “Gihee, don’t worry, Lev, I’ll make sure to go slow.” Wordless, I only nodded once more, feeling his still hard cock line up with my entrance. My body tensed as, inch by inch, he entered me. The feeling of my walls stretching even more than they did with the three fingers caused me to whimper in pain. I knew it had to happen, and I knew that it would hurt, but I didn’t know that it would still feel so good as his lips peppered kisses on my neck. “It’s okay,” he whispered, “Relax, Lev, I got you.” Each kiss sent pulses through my body as he stayed still. “It’ll feel good soon, I promise.” My eyes met his, so caring and soft, and I nodded.

“I love you Gajeel,” I managed to breathe out.

“I love you too, Levy,” he smiled, resting his head against mine. In the blink of an eye, Gajeel had latched his lips on mine, swallowing the scream of pain as he gave a thrust, breaking my virginal barrier. Tears fell from my eyes as he paused once more. I sighed as my walls began to relax around him, each of his kisses lapping up the salty tears that fell down my cheeks. 

With another breath, I slowly rolled my hips, testing the waters. I could feel a rumble in his chest as he bit his lip. For the final time, my head nodded in confirmation. “Move, Gajeel, please,” I softly begged. Obviously he didn’t need to be told twice as his hips began to rock in and out of my still soaking core. A few groans fell from his lips each time he thrust in. He was still being careful, I could tell. And as much as I loved it, I needed more. Without a second thought, I drew his lips down in a fierce kiss, pulling on his bottom lip before my tongue slid across the warm flash. “I’m not going to break, Gajeel,” I whispered with a grin. His eyes snapped to meet mine once again. My hips rolled and I lifted enough to whisper in his ear, “Fuck me.” 

His eyes shot open, but I didn’t have to repeat myself before he grinned and sat upon his knees and threw one of my legs over his shoulder. My breath hitched as he began to pound into me mercilessly. Moans couldn’t stop flowing from my lips as he hitched my other leg over his shoulder. Once again, my skin was lit on fire, each new angle making me moan and scream in pleasure more and more. “You like that, Lev?” his voice cane out in a feral growl. 

“Yes,” the answer came out in a squeak. “Oh god yes,” I repeated myself. “Right there,” I screamed as he hoisted me onto his lap, the new angle allowing his hard cock to hit my g-spot over and over again. My back arched as he took one of my nipples in his mouth. One of his strong arms was around my waist, holding me close to his chest, the other fisted in the sheets as my fingers ran through his hair and scraped at his scalp. 

“Oh fuck, Lev, you feel so good,” he moaned. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” he groaned. A squeak drew from my lips once more as I found myself on my stomach. I didn’t have time to question it before he pulled my hips back. I screamed out as he thrust in once more, twice, three, four, five times? He had pounded into me so many times that I had lost could.

“Oh god, Gajeel,” My head was thrown back in ecstasy at the new feeling. I could feel the coil tightening once more, tighter and tighter with each thrust, his hands tightened on my hips. I gasped as one of them slid up my side, landing on my breast. “More,” I panted.

“Ah, Levy,” he snarled. In an instant, the hand that been kneading at my breast had pulled me up so my back met his chest. “Fuck,” he growled in my ear.

“I’m so close,” I whined.

“Me too, Lev,” his tongue stroked the juncture of my neck. “Come with me,” he ordered. That was all it took. My coil snapped as his fangs buried in my neck, his hips still thrusting as warm spurts of cum filled my core. I could feel him slow as he unlatched his fangs from my neck, lapping up any blood that had spilled out. Our chest rose and fell together, his chest resting against mine as my hands pressed into the sheets. “My mate,” he softly growled, kissing my neck.

I sighed happily as he slowly pulled out of me, allowing my body to fall completely to the bed. A smile graced my lips as I rolled onto my back to watch him. His eyes raked up my body, his teeth biting his lip as his eyes met mine. My eyes began to slowly close as he lowered himself next to me, his arm draped over my stomach as the other propped his head up. 

“Rest up, shrimp,” he whispered in my ear, his teeth gently tugging on my lobe as he pulled away and grinned. “We’re not even close to being done,” my eyes shot open while he only grinned. I had to mentally slap myself. Of course, mating wouldn’t just be one time. Lucy and Natsu had been gone for a whole week after all. “Gihee, told you you didn’t know what you were getting yourself into,” he nipped at my neck. “And I can go even longer than Salamander can,” he boasted. My lips parted in a gasp, but it never came. His lips had sealed over mine, swallowing any noise. When I could feel his newly hardened member pressing against my leg, I knew I was in for a long week- or more. But, at least I was with the man that I had fallen so deeply in love with. 

True to his word, we weren’t even close to being done. It had been a full week and a half full of moans and kisses and fucking. We had pretty much done it in every room in my house, on every surface- some even more than once. Sometimes, I would wake up to his lips against my core, other times I was on my knees sucking his cock, but most of the time, he was pounding into me. His back had been covered with scratch marks and I was pretty sure I had gained my own bruises. Each time we had finished, he had leaned down to kiss my new mark, an iron dragon wrapped around a quill. 

Like they had done with Lucy and Natsu, the guild had given us our space- for the most part- and for a good reason. Gajeel had become very territorial and very dominant. He had become insatiable, and luckily, I had enough food to last us a while. On the 10th day, after a mere 4 hours of sleep, the mating process was completed. I was finally able to feel the warmth of the sun on my skin and smell the fresh air. My legs were still weak, causing me to lean on a very proud iron dragon slayer as we made our way to the guild. And when the guild doors opened, revealing us to all the members that were there at that point, it had burst in cheers, giggles, and congratulations.

My eyes rose to meet Gajeel’s and he grinned down at me. I giggled as he pulled me closer, but we could only make it a few steps before a squeal rang out through the guild. My eyes whipped over to the cause, widening when they landed on a very happy barmaid that was jumping up and down. 

“Time to get questioned by the she-devil,” Gajeel leaned down to whisper in my ear. I could only laugh as he kissed my cheek. My back melted into his embrace as we made our way to our table, soon being bombarded by Lucy, Lisana, Mira, Juvia, and pretty much everyone else. As we spoke to everyone, all I could think of was how happy I was. This was my home. Gajeel was my home and all it took was a simple game of Truth or Dare to make us see that. And I couldn’t be happier.


End file.
